1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital copying machine, and more particularly to a digital copying machine in which a plurality of images of a partial or entire portion of an original can be reproduced on a plurality of portions on a surface of a copying sheet through one printing process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication Sho 63-14177, there has been disclosed a copying machine for serially forming a plurality of the same images from a single image of an original on a copying sheet the size of which is larger than that of the original. In this copying machine, there are provided a plurality of projection lenses arranged in parallel so as to project a plurality of original images in a lateral direction on a surface of a photosensitive drum, and a special technique is required in this copying operation. Moreover, in this copying machine, since the photosensitive drum with an original wound thereon is rotated and the same images of the original are serially projected onto the photosensitive drum, there has been a problem that, an original of a different size can not be used in this copying machine, still less a plurality of the same images of a specified portion of an original can not be reproduced on a plurality of regions of a copying sheet through one printing process.